Perfect
by prongschasethesnitch
Summary: Perfect. That's what today had to be. James needed the perfect attire and perfect hair to make his perfect date with the perfect girl one thing. Perfect. Jily One-shot.


Oh Merlin, what was happening to him?

He had spent the last hour and a half standing in front of the only mirror in the seventh year boys Gryffindor dormitory constantly fussing over first his hair, which was now even more ruffled and messy than usual, then fussing over his face, then fussing over his shoes, and finally, the item he was assessing now – his clothes. Already having changed at least ten times that morning, he finally settled on a faded green jumper and his best old faded jeans – nothing special, but not the worst because according to his dorm mates, 'Anything is better than your school uniform.' But today, nothing could be just 'fine' or good'. Today everything had to be perfect.

Yes, to the other two marauders in the room, James Potter was absolutely barking by this point in the morning. However, there was one simple explanation.

James Potter had a date.

A date with a witch he fancied _very _much, much more than he admitted to anyone – even his fellow marauders. This bird was not ordinary. She had something about her that made James keep persisting with his efforts to woo her, despite a year of near non-stop pestering and "will you go out with me" requests – nearly to the point of stalking - (James preferred to think of this year as "the dark ages", never to be spoken about again, but never will Sirius let an opportunity to mock his twitter pated mate).

This date was very, _very, _important.

This date had to be perfect.

"Okay…" James started hesitantly, fidgeting slightly with his hair as he tried to turn away from the mirror. "What do you think?"

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew looked up from their respective books and magazines and eyes James.

"There's something on your jumper," Remus stated, returning his eyes back to the book in his hands.

"What? Where?" James turned back to the mirror, holding the jumper in both his hands, frantically inspecting it.

"Prongs, I'm joking. You look fine," Remus chuckled, amused at his friends reaction.

"Fine doesn't cut it! Everything today has to go right – including how I look!" retorted James, getting agitated at how unperturbed his mates were taking this situation. Didn't they realise how much this date meant? It was his chance to change her opinion on him completely, his chance to let her see him for who he really was….

It had to be perfect.

"Bloody hell, you sound like a girl," Peter snorted.

James scowled at both the boys sitting on their beds as they began howling with laughter.

"Haha, very funny. Thanks for your help," James cut through their laughter snidely. "And I'm sure you'll both find it very funny when I come back here tonight and tell you both about how my outfit tipped the scales and she still hates me!"  
"Now, now Prongs, _I _think you look positively ravishing."

Sirius Black entered the room, smiling smugly, amused at the sight of his best friend running around in such a state of nerves.

"Thanks Padfoot, I feel much better now. Maybe I should change…"  
"Well, you better do it quickly."  
"Why?" questioned James, halfway through pulling his jumper over his head, turning to face Sirius.

"It's nearly 10 o'clock. Isn't that when you're meeting L-?"

"Shit," James cut him off, and was gone out of the dormitory door, pulling his jumper back down over his stomach before the other marauders could say another word.

"GOOD LUCK!" Remus shouted through the open doorway.

"USE PROTECTION!" Sirius called after him.

"OW!" Sirius yelped a moment later. "Why did you throw that book at me Moony? It's essential advice. Our Prongs has to keep himself safe out there – who knows where Red has been befo- OW!"

James, on the other hand, was anything but smiling. He sprinted down the dormitory steps and through the common room, ignoring anyone attempting to engage him in conversation.

Today, James Potter had a one track mind, and that track resembled a certain redhead green-eyed beauty, someone with a calm, compassionate, optimistic demeanour and one hell of a fiery temper all rolled into one. When James arrived in the Entrance Hall only five minutes from his departure from the dormitory, he was relieved and slightly crushed at the fact that no one was there waiting for him. He used all the spare moments before she arrived to compose himself. Pacing the hall, wringing his hands and sweating profusely even though the open doors were letting in a chilly October breeze, James began a bad habit - listing everything that could possibly go wrong. What if he started acting like a complete prick again? What if she had a completely horrid time and never wanted to speak to him again? What if it actually turned out he was completely wrong about her? No, that could never be the case. He knew her well enough – he hoped so – to have a fairly good judge of character. She was a good person, seeing the best in everyone. She was true to her wor-. James' thought stopped short. What if she didn't even end up coming at all? In the past she had so vehemently expressed her distaste, and it had seemed so genuine. How could someone completely change the way they viewed a person? Oh bloody hell, she wasn't going to come. James checked his watch – it was five past ten. Yep, she definitely wasn't showing up. Hanging his head in defeat, James began to move through the sea of people now culminating in the Entrance Hall to the Grand Staircase, trying not to let his rejection show too easily.

"James?"

A soft voice called out to him and he whipped his head up.

There she was. Standing at the top of the staircase, dressed casually but immaculately, with her gold and red Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, was his date.

Lily Evans.

Perfect.

James' hand went to his hair out of reflex, tousling it a little bit more out of nervous habit. A crooked grin spread across his face, lighting up his features. Responding to his expression, Lily's features grew into an easy smile to match his. She walked down the remainder of the staircase until she was by his side.

"Er, hi" he said, trying not to let his face reveal how much relief he felt.

"Hey," She greeted him

"You haven't been waiting too long, have you?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned. "Marlene and Mary and Alice were pestering me all morning about what to wear and it got so confusing I lost track of time, and then they said it was better to keep you here, sweating it out but-"

"Lily," James cut off, "I'm fine. I'm a big boy. I can wait by myself for five minutes," He teased.

"Oh, shut up you," she elbowed his side lightly, but all the while still grinning.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they joined the line waiting to be signed out of the castle, allowing them to be free to explore Hogsmeade.

James stole glances at her as she observed their fellow students. He noticed the way her face still had the traces of a faint smile, even as she looked at a fairly dull scene. He noticed the smell of her shampoo – strawberry scented. He noticed her nails, painted black and orange, for what must've been a sign of celebrating the upcoming event of Halloween. He noticed the way her hair was loose and wavy – natural, just how he liked it.

Perfect.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lily asked, still not facing him, but evidently smiling.

"Because," James began, as they shuffled forward. "You're not _too_ bad to look at."

"Thanks," she remarked, rolling her eyes and turning her face towards him. "That's just what every girl wants to hear."

"You know what I mean," he replied. "I mean that you're the prettiest girl in the school, so of course a bloke can't help noticing."

Lily's jaw slacked, and her face registered shock. Feeling completely dumbfounded, she was lost for words. This was an entirely new James Potter. James grinned to himself as he noticed the blush beginning to flush in her cheeks.

Perfect.

"Um, well, er," she stuttered over her words, trying to form a coherent sentence. That gorgeous smirk of his wasn't helping either. "I'm not sure-"

"Names?"

Argus Filch, the school caretaker scowled at the pair of them, waiting for their names, so he could continue signing students out and finish this inconvenience to his cleaning routine.

"James Potter and Lily Evans," James replied cheerily, giving Filch a winning smile the caretaker didn't notice.

"Off you go then,"

"Thank you, Mr Filch. You've been such a ray of sunshine this morning," James replied with smirk. Lily didn't notice his jesting like he wished, as she was still speechless, unable to get over the fact that James Potter called her the prettiest girl in school. Filch 'hmphed' and shooed them away, and they began their journey to Hogsmeade in silence, Lily's mind still tumbling over the idea of his words until James cut the silence.

"Everything alright?" James asked, concerned etched on his face. "You didn't laugh at my complete hilariousness earlier."

"You think you're so witty, don't you?" Lily jeered, her voice thankfully returning to her. She could never let an opportunity to tease James slip by.

"Yes, actually, I do."  
"Well, to be honest," Lily started looking down at the space between them then taking his calloused quidditch hands in her smaller, more delicate ones. Their fingers intertwined and fit together like they had done this a million times before. They fit together like two halves finally reunited. He smiled down at her and noticed her looking at him. They both held the gaze until Lily's face broke into a smile, one that only she gave him and said,

"Everything's perfect."


End file.
